totlfandomcom-20200215-history
Wynn
Backstory The Herald of Castle Greymoore along the accompanied village, bonded to the Great Bladus Lumminai Lalapa. Young, privileged, and spoiled, yet isolated due to the isolation and relative unimportance of Castle Greymoore, Wynn’s strong perfectionist nature moved her to excel beyond her relatively ordinary peers and gave her a swelled head. When she met Lalapa and became a Herald, she became both more and less unbearable: attaining the position was an honor beyond her wildest dreams, but Lalapa’s firm hand and unimpeachable authority at last gave her a teacher who could challenge her considerable talents. Wynn has become a respectable Herald; however, she believes herself to be far more than that and boasts that Castle Greymoore is safe because no Dakrumi would dare to challenge her; unaware that it is simply Greymoore’s tactical unimportance that leaves it safe. She is initially cruel to Leon/Lucia and Lumi due to her derision for Lumi abandoning Yurai, but when Castle Greymoore is attacked and she is unable to defend her territory on her own, she swallows her pride and leaves Greymoore of her own free will to help save the world. This decision changes her in a good way, allowing her to share everything she’s learned without the “spoiled brat” attitude. Instead, she begins to enjoy helping the party and strives to rebuild the great castle after they besiege the sacred location. Personal Information Age: 18 Personality: Spoiled and Naive Class: '''Lumminai Grand Herald (DPS Type) '''Weapons: '''Claw '''Armour Class: Stealth Armour Role: '''Melee DPS '''Lumminai: '''Lalapa (Bladus) '''Elemental Affinities: Strong against Weak against Primary Abilities: Dance of a Thousand Blades: An ultimate attack using Lalapa's Bladus abilities with her own claws to create a dance of blades that cuts through the enemy party. Greymoore Thorn: A quick and decisive strike to an enemy's throat. May cause instant death on some weaker enemies. Call of the Valkyrie: A great call where Lalapa creates a giant sword and slams it into an enemy dealing heavy damage. Party Importance: Wynn is a bratty character, but her deep connections of being a Herald have benefitted her in many ways. One of the ways she assists the party is with her quick fighting skills that she acquired from her pact with Lalapa, and the other is using her connections to gain double gold from enemy encounters. Story Importance Wynn is a bratty character with deep grudges against Lumi. As a result, she tries her hardest to make Lumi's life harder for deserting Yurai, which was under her protection, in its most dire time. Despite this, she is taught the errors of her ways when "Cross" defeats her in one on one combat. She has many connections however, and because of this she can give the party access to a region only Kanton is allowed to enter. She helps the party fight against Kanton to liberate his lands so that light may once again shine on it. Aside from this, she is useful in gaining quick funds to rebuild the Sacred Castle as well as improve the quality of the party's equipment. She can become a romance partner for Leon if their relationship is at the highest rank. See more Character Data! Category:Main Character Category:HErald Category:Warrior